IaLR: Kingdoms/Far, Far Away
"Far, Far Away": Ep.1 of IaLR: Kingdoms, written by and While battling villains, Jelo and the gang accidentally go through a portal and find themselves in a medieval-themed magical kingdom. Trying to find a way back to Echo Creek, Jelo suddenly finds out they might need to slay a beast if they want to survive here...more specifically a beast that burninates. Cast *Gerald Edmarkson ( ) *Star Butterfly ( , ) *Marco Diaz ( , ) *Janna Ordonia ( , ) *Jaiden ( , ) *CypherDen ( , ) *Rebecca Parham ( , ) *LDShadowLady/Lizzie ( , ) *DanTDM ( , ) *Stampy Cat ( , ) *Stacy Plays ( , ) *Kyoji ( ) *Starcade ( ) *Vanellope von Schweetz ( , ) *Kaitlynn Railley ( ) *Baxter Railley ( ) *The Gemstones ( ) **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond *The King of Happy Kingdom ( , ) *Riyanne the Royal Advisor ( , ) *Happy Kingdom Townsfolk **Gardener ( , ) **Monsieur Mouton ( ) *Trogdor the Burninator ( ) *Rupert (Huntertabbysandshark3) *Jenny (CITRONtanker) *Lincoln Loud (CITRONtanker) *Luna Loud (CITRONtanker) *Lisa Loud ( ) *Nebula (CITRONtanker) *Blaze (CITRONtanker) Story Somewhere in Icicle Isle, the gang are fighting Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole. *'Gerald: '''I'm sorry villains, but your reign of terror throughout the multiverse will be stopped cold. *'Re-Peat Boss: You...stopping us? HA HA! Don't make me laugh, we can crush you flat before you can even say your last words! *'Lisa: '''I have calculated your chances of winning this fight, and so far they have been 0.0001%. *'Captain Blowhole: 'Bring it on! You're nothing compared to those puny crabs! *'Re-Peat Boss: 'Speaking of crushing you flat... ''Re-Peat Boss moves his robot, raises its foot before descending it onto the gang. * 'Kyoji: '''Look out above! * '''Jaiden: '''Oh, no you don't! ''Jaiden freezes the robot's foot onto the ground. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh wow, I guess I AM stopped cold. Well, not for long! * '''Captain Blowhole: ' I got your back, matey! Captain Blowhole destroys the ice with his electric water shot. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Ah, thanks Captain! Now where was I? Oh yes, crushing time! ''Re-Peat Boss continues rampaging on the gang with his robot. * 'CypherDen: '''How about an electrical overload? ''*zaps Re-Peat Boss' robot enough to make it overload and malfunction* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''How dare you? Release backup pod, quick! ''Re-Peat Boss releases himself in a backup pod before the robot explodes. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''This pod is loaded...with a deadly arsenal of weapons heading your way! *''fires missiles at the gang* * 'LDShadowLady: '''Wait a minute, how can he stuff a bunch of weaponry inside a small escape pod- * '''Janna: '''Uh, Lizzie, sorry to interrupt you but there's missiles heading our way! ''CypherDen zaps some of the missiles and Jaiden freezes the remaining missiles, thus neutralizing them. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You've just triggered phase two of my attack! Blowhole, why don't we combine our attacks? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I'm a captain! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, I'm the BOSS! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Fine, but only because we're against a common enemy. *''grows ten times larger* * 'Starcade: '''He's growing! * '''Red Ruby: '''Thank you, Miss Obvious! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Let's crush them! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Aye aye! ''Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole combine their attacks on the gang. * 'Star: '''Oh no you don't! Fruity Milkshake Snowstorm! ''Star's wand shoots a blizzard of fruits, milkshakes and ice cream at Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You like desserts, do you? Why not have a few extra toppings of missiles and electric dressing? I guarantee you'll get a big BANG out of it! ''Re-Peat Boss launches a barrage of missiles, boosted by Captain Blowhole's electricity, at Star Butterfly. * 'Star: '''AAH! ''*dodges the missiles* * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Yes! How did they taste? * '''Star: '''Terrible! * '''Marco: ''*karate kicks Re-Peat Boss, then karate-chops Captain Blowhole* Hi-yah! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Well, well. Looks like we have a karate kid here. So you think you can take on an electric dolphin? Not a chance! ''Captain Blowhole charges at Marco. * Jaiden: 'Freeze! ''*freezes Captain Blowhole and Re-Peat Boss All of a sudden, a Fire Blast comes out of nowhere and hits Cpatain Blowhole! * '''Blaze: Stop picking on our friends, accursed villains! * Jenny: 'Uh, yeah. What he said! * '''Luna: '''Time to do the Baddie Shuffle! ''*she plays a tune on guitar, sending loud shockwaves towards Re-Peat Boss.* * '''Lisa: '''Hello, Jennifer. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''What awful music! *''fires a missile that destroys Luna's guitar* ''Now we can finish this in peace and quiet. * '''Lincoln: '''You can’t bully my sister like that! ''*Lincoln charges at Re-Peat Boss.* * 'Jenny: '''Huh? Oh, hi Lisa. * '''DanTDM: '''Guys? * '''Nebula: '''Uh, yeah? ''*says this as she fires her arm cannon at Captain Blowhole* * 'Captain Blowhole: '*''to Nebula''* I didn't feel nothin'! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Keep trying to defeat us. You're just inching your way closer to your doom. * '''Lisa: '''For someone who's an expert in technology, you seem to act irrational! ''*grabs out a bunch of potions and throws it at Re-Peat Boss, causing weird and damaging effects* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''So you're going chemi-style on me now, are you? I'll go mis-style on you! *''launches more missiles at Lisa* * 'Vanellope: '''Looks like this isn't gonna go very well. * '''Baxter: '''Yes. Yes, it wouldn't. * '''Blaze: '''Not on my watch! ''*Blaze charges at Re-Peat Boss, and uses Payback, which is stronger since Blaze is slower to attack* * 'Captain Blowhole: '''AAAAAAAARGH!!! *''body-slams on the gang* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Good work, Blowhole! * '''Captain Blowhole: ' It's CAPTAIN Blowhole! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Whatever... * '''Diana Diamond: '''We can't let them win! * '''Jenny: '''Time for me to pummel them! ''*Jenny launches Inkstrikes at both Captain Blowhole and Re-Peat Boss* * '''Jelo: ''*slices evil robot clones*'' Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole continue dodging the gang's attacks with their various skills, while retaliating with brutal force. * Kyoji: '''We have to find a way to end this once and for all! * '''Janna: '''Uh, guys? * '''Jelo: What is it? * Janna: 'Lots of missiles at 8'o clock! ''Janna points to another barrage of missiles heading towards the gang, catching them by surprise. As the gang run from the missiles, the impact of the missiles causes them to trip into a nearby mysterious portal. * 'Red Ruby: '''I like explosions, but not this oooooooooone!!! *''disappears into the portal* The whole gang disappears....then arrives on a grassy plain. * '''Star: ''*wakes up* Ugh...what happened? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Well, one thing we can all agree with, this is not Mewni. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, I agree. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Hey, this ain't Gemstonia either! * '''Diana Diamond: '''If this is neither Mewni nor Gemstonia, where are we? * '''Jelo: '''We have no idea. * '''Kyoji: '''I guess we should do what we always do...explore the place. And also keep a lookout for Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole in case they followed us down here. * '''Star: '''Maybe we can find someone who can help us! * '''Kyoji: '''Yes, I suppose that works too. * '''Star: '''Yay, adventure time! ''The gang decides to journey through the land. Soon, they end up in the kingdom, and they are greeted by a....barber? * Monsieur Mouton: '''Allo, people! Have I met you before? * '''Starcade: '''Nope, we've never met you before either. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah, we're just exploring. We don't know how we ended up here. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Perhaps, you know of someone who can help us? * '''Janna: '''Anyone. * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''Hmm...perhaps you should speak to the King of Happy Kingdom. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Happy Kingdom? * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''This is Happy Kingdom, my friends. The King's castle is just ahead. I am sure he can hire someone to help you. * '''Marco: '''Great! Then where is he? * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''See that huge castle right across the kingdom? That's the King's castle. * '''Star: '''Oooooooooh!!! * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''I would love to help, but I have many customers waiting for their turn to get their haircuts. It is certainly a pleasure helping you. * '''Rupert: ''castle In''TEr''esting '' * Jelo: '''Bye! T'was nice meeting ya! * '''Vanellope: '''Well, time to head to the castle, wherever it is! * '''Marco: ''*points to the castle, seen from a distance* It's there. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I kinda like this place. * '''Red Ruby: '''Well, this is just an ordinary kingdom. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Maybe, but it's nice, don't you think? * '''Red Ruby: '''I guess...I'm just bummed this place is explosion-free. * '''Diana Diamond: '''He did say this place is called "Happy Kingdom". * '''Red Ruby: '''What a way-too-generic name, I'd say. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Sure, whatever you say. *''spots a monster running past* ''Did anyone see that? * '''Janna: '''Nope. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, I guess it maybe was just a hallucination. Oh well, let's move on to the castle. ''The gang continue on their way to the castle. * Toby Topaz: 'I wonder how the king would react to our arrival? Will he be nice enough to send someone to help us or be a jerk and send us straight to the dungeons?''The Royal Advisor arrives. * 'Riyanne: '''Hello! I am Riyanne, the Royal Advisor to the King of Happy Kingdom. You don't seem to be from here. Who are you? * '''Toby Topaz: '(It's the king's royal advisor! That means we're close to his castle! Alright, Toby, play it cool.) Hello, I am Toby Topaz from Mewni! * 'Red Ruby: '''Please don't tell me we're going to do our introductions here... * '''Jelo: '''I am Gerald Edmarkson from Echo Creek. These are my friends. ''*does a round of introductions* * 'Red Ruby: '''Is it over already? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Well, we do need to introduce ourselves as respect. * '''Red Ruby: '''Whatever! Nobody cares what you think, Gary! * '''Riyanne: '''I see. Those are some fine friends you've got there. I can tell that you are visitors, do you wish to seek any guidance? * '''Kaitlynn: '''Yes. You see, we're not from this world. We need to find a way to get back to our dimension before everything goes wrong. * '''Kyoji: '''It's true, we have rampaging villains back in our dimension. * '''Riyanne: '''Oh my. This is serious indeed, I better take you to the King. He'll know what to do. This way. ''Riyanne takes the gang to the King's castle. * 'Riyanne: '''King, we have some visitors from another dimension who need help. * '''King Prosperus: '''Send them in. ''Riyanne opens the doors, allowing the gang to enter the throne room. * 'King Prosperus: '''Welcome to the Happy Kingdom! My name is King Prosperus, king of Happy Kingdom. My royal advisor Riyanne has told me about you, coming from another dimension. What can I do for you? * '''Stacy Plays: '''You see, we need to get back to our dimension, but there's no way we can do that. * '''Star: '''I left the dimensional scissors at the house. * '''Kaitlynn: '''I never brought anything that can help us dimension-jump. * '''Jelo: '''And, according to this book that I borrowed from Milo, this dimension is separate from the Locked Rooms. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I've also left my teleporter in our clubhouse back at Icicle Isle. * '''King Prosperus: '''I know, there is a scientist who might be able to build a machine to get you home. He has once built a gold-generating machine as well as a city-wide speaker system! Perhaps I can get him to help. * '''Kaitlynn: '''Whoa, really! That's technologically advanced for this city's time period. * '''Gary Garnet: '''That's not a big deal, Inventorville has inventions way better than that! * '''Red Ruby: '''Like I said, nobody cares what you think! * '''King Prosperus: '''Riyanne, send in the royal scientist! * '''Riyanne: '''Right away, my liege! ''Riyanne leaves the throne room to search for the royal scientist. * '''Kaitlynn: '''Hmm....What can we do while waiting? * '''Rupert: '' gold GEnrator H''Ow is ''that ''possable Suddenly, Riyanne returns to the throne room with a shocked look on her face. * King Prosperus: 'Riyanne, what's wrong? Where's the scientist? * '''Riyanne: '''That's what I'm here to tell you about, King. The scientist is being attacked! * '''King Prosperus: '''Attacked? By whom? * '''Riyanne: '''By a whole bunch of monsters! * '''Jelo: '''Monsters, you say? Well, we are skilled at defeating bad guys big and small. * '''Star: '''Yeah, I beat up monsters everyday when I was little, back at Mewni. * '''Toby Topaz: '''It's true, I've seen her do that. * '''Marco: '''Me too! * '''King Prosperus: '''Will the scientist be alright? * '''Kyoji: '''Don't worry, King. We'll take care of this. * '''King Prosperus: '''Really? Oh, thank you! * '''Kyoji: '''No problem. Riyanne, where's the scientist? * '''Riyanne: '''This way! ''Riyanne leads the gang to where she saw the scientist being attacked. * 'Janna: '''Uh-oh. * '''Scientist: '''Help! HELP! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! * '''Riyanne: '''There he is! * '''Diana Diamond: '''So it wasn't a hallucination after all! * '''Kyoji: '*''draws sword*'' This is not good. We have to save him! * 'Starcade: '*''draws laser pistols* Yeah! * '''Kyoji: '*''to the monsters* Alright, monsters. Meal time is over. Now let that scientist go! Category:Stories ''The monsters, Mortimer, Georgie, Skelly, Molder and Winston, turn around and look at the gang menacingly. * 'Jelo: '''Time for a mythical meltdown! Or was it medieval meltdown? Meh, who cares, let's fight! ''The gang charge at the monsters with their weapons. The monsters charge at the gang as well. * 'Red Ruby: '''You monsters are TOAST! *''throws lots and lots of dynamite* * 'Kyoji: '''Red, try not to blow up your dynamites too much. This is the scientist's laboratory. We don't know what chemicals lay in here! * '''Red Ruby: '''Good point. * '''Mortimer: '''You humans and gemstones will make the perfect combination for a king-sized meal! * '''Jaiden: '''Well, why don't you chill instead? ''*shoots ice blasts at Mortimer and the monsters* * '''Georgie: '''Want a deal, bubs? We won't try to kill you if you hand over your souls! * '''Janna: '''Aw, come on! That's exactly the same as killing us! * '''Jelo: ''*slices Skelly*'' * Lisa: ''*throws potions at Molder, causing weird effects to happen to him*'' * Winston: 'You're killing my friends! RAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Now you made me angry, and I will destroy you all! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! * '''Starcade: '*''wastes no time and fires laser projectiles at Winston* Those friends of yours aren't good for anything anyway. * '''Georgie: '''Want another deal, pals? I shall spare you and the scientist if you give me all your gold! * '''Jelo: '''I can't believe I'm saying this, but....*sigh*'' Marco, just throw your cash at him. * 'Marco: '''Here you go! *''takes out some cash from his socks and gives it to Georgie* * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Well, that is disgusting. * '''Georgie: '*''throws back the cash at Marco* I said gold, not these lil' pieces of ancient paper! * '''Starcade: '''Wait, you don't know what cash is? * '''Georgie: '''Shut up. I'm taking back the deal, now I'm going to destroy you and collect your souls! ''Kyoji leaps up from behind Georgie and slices him with his sword. * '''Kyoji: '''That went well. * '''Jelo: '''Looks like they're all defeated. * '''Scientist: '''Whoa! Thank you, thank you so much for keeping those monsters away from me! * '''Star: '''Our pleasure. It's just our job! * '''Gary Garnet: '''So you were the one who built the gold-generating machine and the city-wide speaker system? * '''Scientist: '''Yes, of course! * '''Lisa: '''Your inventions are pretty impressive. * '''Scientist: '''Thank you. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I am quite interested in your laboratory. But we need your help to get us back to our home dimension. * '''rupert: '' agreed ''Because If ''he Ca'n ' build A '''gold Generator 'He should '''Be 'able to get us back home * '''Scientist: '''Hmm...visitors from another dimension? Reminds me of the Mewmans. They visit our world almost every day to trade or chat with us. * '''Star: '''Really? I'm a princess from Mewni! * '''Toby Topaz: '''So Mewmans have actually stepped into the Happy Kingdom? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Interesting... * '''Scientist: '''Yes, yes it is. Wait, I recognize you three ''(Star, Marco and Toby) from some of my visits to Mewni! Are you really Princess Star Butterfly of the Kingdom of Mewni? * Star: '''That's me! * '''Scientist: '''And you must be Marco, and you must be Toby. * '''Marco: '''Yup. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Yup! And you are...? * '''Scientist: '''I am the Royal Scientist! * '''Toby Topaz: '''I mean your real name. * '''Scientist: Oh. Well, I'm Edmond. * Toby Topaz: 'Nice to meet you, Edmond. Let me introduce you to my friends. *''does a round of introductions* * '''Red Ruby: '''Are you finished? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Well, yeah. * '''Scientist: '''Huh, you have a lot of allies! * '''Star and Toby Topaz: '''We do! * '''Gary Garnet: '''By any chance, do you have a portal machine? We need a portal to get home. * '''Scientist: A portal machine, huh? Well, I have one, but until I can find a power source, it's bricked. * Gary Garnet: 'That's intriguing. I wonder what the power source is. * '''Scientist: '''Something super-powerful. I heard a thing like that's pretty hard to get! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Perhaps something like the Legendary Rainbow Gem? * '''Scientist: '''Hmm, we could try. In the name of science! * '''Lincoln: '''Only in this world can you use gems to power portals.... * '''Luna: '''Well, as long as it gets us home, dudes, I’m all for it. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Sounds good. Diana, do you still have the orb? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Right here! *''takes out the rainbow orb* * 'Emma Emerald: '''I'm not sure, will this work? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Better to find out now than never. * '''Emma Emerald: '''You have a point. ''Diana Diamond gathers the gemstones together. After reciting the incantation, the gemstones fuse into the Legendary Rainbow Gem! * 'Rainbow Gem: '''Hello, friends. What can I do for you? * '''Scientist: '''We need you to power this portal machine! * '''Rainbow Gem: '''Right away, my friend. Rainbows are magic! * '''Kyoji: '''That's what he said every time he appeared. ''The Legendary Rainbow Gem hops into the portal machine. * 'Rainbow Gem: '''I'm ready. * '''Jenny: '''So, we just jump into the portal, and then- happy ending? That seems too easy, even for me. ''The portal machine ends up failing to power on. * '''Scientist: Looks like it's not powered enough. * 'Rainbow Gem: '''That's because I have not used my powers yet. Let me try it now. ''The Legendary Rainbow Gem charges up and attempts to power the portal machine with his rainbow powers.Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Kingdoms series